Ask the Sailor Scouts!
by Princess-Galaxy
Summary: Submit reviews with questions for the Sailor Scouts and they'll answer back! Characters Inculde: Sailor Moon, Mecuery, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, ChibiMoon, Chibi chibi, Tuxedo mask and the Starlights And Me the author ask me to
1. Intro

**Inspired by animeunratedXP, Hiraku Prod, and xin567 **

**Ask The Sailor Scouts!!!!!!!**

* * *

The door slams open and in jump the Sailor Scouts. 

**Moon:** "Hold it right there We are the pretty soldiers…Sailor Senshi and in the name of the moon we will punish you!"

Sailor Chibi-Chibi Flips the light switch. The Scouts look around and see a girl sitting on a tied up monster

**Princess-Galaxy**: "Sorry Sailor Scouts Guess I beat you to it, Hi My name is Princess-Galaxy and you are now-"

Sailor Neptune jumps on my back and tackles me to the ground. Sailor Saturn and Pluto point there staffs to my face.

**Moon**: "Who are you"

"Clears throat I just said I was Princess-Galaxy! And if you don't get off of me I'm gonna make this a very painful experience-"

**Uranus**: "Shut up"

**Princess-Galaxy**: "Stop interrupting me! Sailor Uranus Ok 1 (the lights go off) 2 (you hear screams) 3 (the lights turn back on)"

**Princess-Galaxy**: "Hey everyone and welcome to Ask the Sailor Scouts Now all you have to do is submit questions in reviews and the Sailor Scouts will answer back! Now see yah later"

**Chibi-Moon and Moon**: What!! Interview! Nooo!!!!! starts wailing

**Mars**: Is there anything we can do to get out Mercury?

**Mercury**: It's like there's an unbreakable shield around her and these chains are indestructible

**Jupiter**: find a way out of here please!!

**Venus**: My hair it's getting messy!!!!

**Uranus**: When I get out of here!!!! starts screaming very very bad words

**Neptune**: tries to clam down Uranus "Saturn Cover your ears"

**Saturn**: "OK" Covers ears

**Pluto**: stays calm She knows there's no danger or is there???

**Starlights**: Start bickering on there own about such and such

**Princess-Galaxy**: So everyone submit reviews and the scouts will answer back!!!!! byebye


	2. So it Begins

**Chapter 1**

**And so it begins!**

**

* * *

****SailorEarth**

**Venus: Did you ever adore Yaten more than just an idol?**

Venus: Yaten? Who is that?

Princess-Galaxy: Cut the act we all know your identities so yea there's no hiding it.

Moon: What!

Venus: ok ok of course Yaten is soo cute!

Healer: Shivers in Fear someone keep her away!!!

**Mercury: You are truly an inspiration! But why do you hide your liking for pop culture? Do you like Taiki?**

Mercury: Thank you very much for the compliment, I really enjoy Pop Culture but I prefer more Classical Music like the piano and instrumental Music. Its very nice to listen to it when I'm reading and studying my physic text-book. Taiki is a wonderful friend Its good to have someone to talk more on my level blushes

Princess-Galaxy: What an answer! looks around all the Inner scouts are sleeping!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jupiter: huh? Oo sorry

Chibi Chibi moon: Chibi Chibi?

Princess-Galaxy: Awww she's soo cute!! grabs Chibi Chibi and Cuddles her

**Saturn: Are you ever sad when you can't spend time together to just hangout?**

Saturn: A-

Chibi-Moon: Hotaru's not sad anymore she has us and lives with her Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama and Haruka-papa! She's as happy as ever!

Princess-Galaxy: Chibi-Moon that was Saturn's Question she should answer!! Gets angry

Chibi-Moon: Don't hurt me!

Saturn: It's of I was going to say the same thing

Princess-Galaxy: Hmmmm I'm watching you two

**Mini Moon: Do you love Helios (my fave) or Perru?**

Chibi-Moon: Helios? blushes Perru? blushes ummmm… covers head in embarrassment

Princess-Galaxy: I really don't think she's coming out of the position for a long time sorry

**Taiki and Yaten: What did you feel like when you first saw the scouts transform?**

Maker: Well I personally was very surprised even though the evident pointed to them I still could not believe it.

Healer: I felt totally shocked!!! It was crazy!

Fighter: what about me don't you care!!

Uranus: shut up baka!

Fighter and Uranus start arguing

Princess-Galaxy: SHUT UP!!! You will not fight on my interview show!!!

Everyone quiets down…

Princess-Galaxy: Ok Next Question:D

**Sailor moon: Seiya and Darien are both fantastic guys! Do you think if there wasn't a destiny for you already chosen for you (you) would pick Seiya? (Truthfully)**

Moon: O.O ……………………………

Princess-Galaxy: Sorry but I think she's having a total blonde Moment she'll get back to you on that question

**Sailor Uranus: I must say that you are one of my favorite scouts, and that I totally look up to you. At first I denied the fact that you were lesbian and not cousins in the Japanese version. Do you ever regret likely mainly girls and only a couple guys? Are you friends with the star lights now?**

Uranus: a little freaked out Th—thank you? I find it very bad that those Sons of—

Neptune: Uranus! There children here! scolds Uranus

Fighter: ha-ha lol

Uranus: hm anyway I feel bad that those _**People **_made us cousin. No I don't regret being Lesbian because I am happy with Michiru and I believe that love is deeper then skin, gender, color and bonds.

Princess-galaxy: Claps Pretty speech! Grabs and Kisses Uranus on the lips

Everyone in state-of-shock

Princess-Galaxy: sorry she's my favorite too. Plus I've always wanted to do that lol Oh and she's not friends with the star-lights lol blushes

**CowLuv**

**If Tuxedo kamen is there**

Princess-Galaxy: yea sorry He's here too

**Tuxedo Kamen: have you ever had a gay experience with Andrew?**

Tuxedo Kamen: WTF??? Never!!!

Princess-Galaxy: Pervert:P Mamuro and Usagi 4-ever!! Lol

**If it's just the girls, what REALLY goes on at the temple?evil thoughts...i a naughty hentai**

Mars: Sorry boy but there's nothing like that going on Luna and Amy are always there boring us talking about the Sailor Scouts sighs

Pluto: What kind of question is that!!

Princess-Galaxy: Calm down girl it's just a joke!!

Tuxedo kamen: shivers in disgust ewww sorry but I'm sticking to Usagi

**Champion of Justice**

**Moon: How far have you and Tuxedo Mask/Kamen gone in your relationship (first base, second base, third base, or all the way home!)? LOL.**

Moon: Ummmm Umm Do I really have to answer this it's totally an invasion of my love life?

Princess-Galaxy: Yes that kind of the point of the interview to get all the juicy gossip!!

Moon: sighs were on 2**nd** base

Tuxedo Kamen: Usako!

Fighter: Faints

Moon: Gomen-nasis

**Mars-Do you still have feelings for Darien/Mamoru? **

Mars: No I don't have any feelings other then a friend for Mamoru

Moon: better He's Mine

Princess-Galaxy: Yea yea whatever

**Uranus-Why do you dress like a guy?**

Uranus: I feel more comfortable in those clothes

Princess-Galaxy: Even those when you're a senshi you have super sexy legs goes off in daydream

**Star Fighter-You knew that Sailor Moon was already in love with Darien/Mamoru. She told you herself. So why do you continue to chase after her? If you really cared about her then you would respect their relationship. What do you have to say to that? Also, since you're actually a woman, wouldn't that make you a lesbian?**

Star Fighter: …………………………………………………… O.O

Princess-Galaxy: slaps Fighter on the back of the head

Fighter: huh?

Uranus: laughs what a moron!

Fighter: What did you say!!

Uranus and Fighter Start Fighting Again!

Princess-Galaxy: Stop or I will break your arms!!!

Pluto: Why don't we just head to the next question hehehe sweat drop

**Neptune-Do you like flirting with Star Fighter just to get Uranus off at her?**

Neptune: Uranus flirts with every girl so its just common for me to make her jealous right

Uranus: I do not!

Everyone else: Yes you do!

**Mini Moon-Do you still see Pegasus in your Dreams? If so, what do you guy do. wink wink**

Chibi-Moon: I don't see him a lot but every once in a while he comes we just talk about the day and that stuff nothing big blushes

Princess-Galaxy: Ah-ha doesn't believe her

**Star lights-Do ya'll feel weird being a women disguised as a men? **

Fighter: I and Maker didn't really have a problem with it but Miss Drama Queen here did

Healer: I hated being a Male it was soo horrible!

**Lifestream aerith**

**Mars: is it true that you're deeply in love with sailor moon /Usagi??**

Mars: I like Usagi as a friend plus she has Mamoru-san

**Moon: who do you love more Mamuro? Or Rei? **

Moon: I like Rei as a best friend and Mamuro Romantically they are both very important for me

Mars and Tuxedo Mask: Thanks Usagi

**Eowyngwen**

**Sailor Mars: what do you really think about Yuuhishiru?**

Mars: Umm blushes Yuuichirou is a……nice……guy

Chibi-Moon and Saturn: Rei and Yuuichirou sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!

**Sailor Mercury: Are you always in contact with Ryo Uwara**?

Mercury: Yea I still stay in-contact with him blushes

Princess-Galaxy: what about Maker???

**Sailor Moon: Rei is your best friend, why do you call her always Rei-Chan (she call you just Usagi)?**

Moon: Hmm I don't know, I never though on that Hey Rei can I call you Rei instead of Rei-Chan

Mars: AAAAAA yea…………

Princess-Galaxy: ok that's settled Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming Oh I forgot to say you can ask me questions too just saying well thanks again XD


	3. More Questions

**Inspired by animeunratedXP, Hiraku Prod, and xin567 **

Ask The Sailor Scouts!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**More, more Questions!**

**Raye85**

**Uranus- what are your feelings towards Usagi? You make a beautiful couple with Neptune.**

Uranus: I like Usagi as my princess I would do anything to protect her. Thanks for the compliment.

Neptune: Yes Thanks a lot it's nice to know someone accepts our relationship

Princess-Galaxy: Hey! I like you guys how come I don't get a thank you???

Neptune: Because you kiss my Haurka!

Princess-Galaxy: And your point is? She's Freakin' Sexy I can't help it!

Princess-Galaxy and Sailor Neptune Start Arguing and Fighting

Uranus: hey Hey Break it up!

Princess-galaxy: Hm I'll see you after the show

Neptune: Is that a threat!

Princess-Galaxy and Neptune arguing again

Starlight's: how about we go to the next question hehehe……………

**All the scouts and Mamoru- which do you prefer English or Japanese names?**

All: The Japanese Version and names are so much better!!

Moon: Yea I mean have you heard my English voice in the S Season! I sound Horrible

Princess-Galaxy: Yea I know

**Mamoru- first of all just wanted to say that I think you are really hot, Compliments for Mamoru and Usagi that has him. If you really didn't have strong feelings for Rei, then why did you agree to date her, or did you have some for her. When did you realize that you were in love with Usagi? Also, when you gave Usagi the ring, was it a promise ring or engagement?**

Tuxedo Mask: Thank you for thinking I'm……hot?

Princess-Galaxy: Is that even a proper thank you?

Tuxedo Mask: Anyway I think I was confused with my feelings for Rei I love her like a sister but I was confused my feelings for her are strong as a family member . I realized I was in-love with Usagi in the Silver Millennium We were always met to fall in love. The Ring I gave Usako as a promise ring to return to her as I have done one day I'll get her a beautiful Engagement ring.

All: Awww

Usagi and Mamuro Kiss

Chibi-Moon: Ewww not in public please!!!

**Princess-Galaxy- Are you planning to bring Andrew?**

Princess-Galaxy: Yay! Question for me!!!! Sorry But I'm not going to bring him in because this is a Sailor Scout interview Sorry but if you want to submit a question for him I can pull him from his job for a second

Fighter: I really don't want to know what else she can do, she scares me

Princess-Galaxy: I Heard that!

**Usagi- what do you think of Seiya? How did you feel when diamond kidnapped you?**

Moon: When Diamond Captured me all I could think about was saving Chibi-Usa I was very frighten for her.

Chibi-Moon: Thanks Sailor moon

Moon: Oh and I think Seiya is a great person and a wonderful friend!

Princess-Galaxy: Whispers Is she really that stupid how doesn't she get that Seiya likes her?

Jupiter: You get used to it

Inner Senshi: Yup

Moon: What you guys whispering about? Is it about me? Wahhhh TT

Princess-Galaxy: Clam down it's not about you

Moon: Really?

Mars: Yea right

**Seiya- what are your feelings towards Usagi, and what do you think of Mamuro and Usagi's relationship and of him?**

Fighter: As Usagi said we are just friends and I respect Mamuro and Usagi's relationship very much

Uranus: Better

Fighter and Uranus about to fight…

Princess-Galaxy: Oh no not again! Separate these two please Sighs

**Taiki- what are your feelings towards Ami?**

Maker: I really respect Ami-Chan she is very educated and I enjoy her company

Mercury: Blushes Me too Maker I like hanging out with you

**Yaten- what do you think of mina?**

Healer: Ewww Mina is annoying I really hate that girl shivers in fear

Venus: Yaten your soo mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Starts wailing TT

Healer: Sighs I'm sorry just leave me alone

Venus: yay!

**Sorry for asking so many questions**.

Princess-Galaxy: It's ok just keep them coming

**Champion of Justice**

**Awesome chapter. Ok...more questions.**

Princess-Galaxy: Yay!

Sailor Senshi: Awww man

Princess-Galaxy: HEY!

**Star Fighter-You still haven't answered my question. You knew that Sailor Moon was already in love with Darien/Mamoru. She told you herself. So why do you continue to chase after her? If you really cared about her then you would Respect their relationship. What do you have to say to that? Also, since you're actually a woman, wouldn't that make you a lesbian?**

Fighter: Why Dose everyone want to know about me and Usagi!!!. Ok I already said that I respect Usagi and Mamuro's relationship and yes I did chase after Usagi but I think its because she reminded me of my princess. And I don't know about the last part of your question Dam now can I be asked questions that aren't about her!!!!!

Sailor Senshi: O.O

Princess-Galaxy: Talk about anger issues :P Ok next question sorry about you know who

**Jupiter-Who do you think is the cutest of these villains? Nephrites, Allan, or Tiger's Eye? Also, do you still have any romantic feelings for any of them?**

Jupiter: Finally a question for me yay! Ok I think that they where all soo cute because they remind me of---

Everyone: You Ex-Boyfriend We know!!

Jupiter: Sorry do I really say it that much?

Everyone: Yes!

**Pluto-Do you like being the senshi of time? Isn't it lonely?**

Pluto: Sighs Its my duty to protect the time gates yes sometimes I do feel lonely but I get to go out more often now a least

Chibi-Moon: Awww Poor Puu

Princess-Galaxy: Awww its ok I'll Come visit all of you

Senshi: No!

Princess-Galaxy: Hey I just trying to be nice :P

**Mini Moon-Do you think that you and Helios will ever have a more serious relationship. Do you want to have a serious relationship with him?**

Chibi-Moon: Helios is just a friend…

Princess-Galaxy: Liar! We saw him kiss you!

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon: What!

Chibi-Moon: Nothing she's lying

Princess-Galaxy: oooo you in trouble lol

**Tuxedo Mask and Moon-How do you feel about Rini, your only daughter, dating? More specifically, if she were to date Helios?**

Chibi-Moon: Hey Champion of Justice! Do you wan to get me in more trouble?

Tuxedo mask and Moon: We are going to have a little talk with Helios later…

Chibi-Moon: Oh no its all your fault

**Pluto-How old are you? Truthfully!**

Pluto: I'm 21

Princess-Galaxy: What!

Neptune: She doesn't' age

Uranus: yea because she's the senshi of time

Saturn: That really isn't fair

Princess-Galaxy: That's not right

**Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus-Who is your favorite General? Why?**

Mercury: I like Zocite because he's Smart but only as a friend

Mars: I like Jadeite because he's Spiritual but only as a friend

Jupiter: I like Nephrite because He's Strong but only as a Friend

Venus: I Like Kunzite because he's sooo cute but only as a friend

Princess-Galaxy: Are you guys like a broken record?

Inner Senshi: no

Princess-Galaxy: Whatever next question!

**Tuxedo Mask-What are your feelings towards Seiya? How do you feel about him trying to steel Serena away from you? **

Tuxedo mask: Like said before me and Seiya are friends and what happened in the past is behind us

Fighter: Thank you!

**Moon-How do you feel about Tuxedo Mask's response to that question? Do you agree or disagree with him?**

Moon: I agree

Princess-Galaxy: You guys are to friendly about this situation I don't like it……………

**Princess-Galaxy-I love your show! Can you kick Seiya for me? I don't like how he chases after Sailor Moon/Serena!**

Princess-Galaxy: Yay! At least someone appreciates me Ha! Oh sure I can

Fighter: noo get away from me!!

Princess-Galaxy: Come it will only hurt for a second

Fighter: noo!!!

Princess-Galaxy: Thinks of a great idea Hey Fighter If I don't do it then I'm sure Uranus would be glad to! Right Uranus?

Uranus: Yup it would be my pleasure!

Fighter: no anything but that please! Just get it over with

Princess-Galaxy: Kicks Fighter yay go me lol ok I want questions!!!! Reviews people much luv!!! Your favorite talk show host signing of for now!!! byebye


	4. Agreeing Enemies and Stupid Scouts

**Inspired by animeunratedXP, Hiraku Prod, and xin567 **

Ask The Sailor Scouts!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Agreeing Enemies and Stupid Scouts**

Princess-Galaxy: Welcome back everyone! Thank you for submitting questions! Anyway before anyone sues me I just wanted to let everyone know I do not own Sailor moon at all if I did…

Venus whispers to Jupiter: Be thankful she doesn't

Princess-Galaxy: I heard that!

Venus: I'm sorry don't hurt me please

Princess-Galaxy: That's more like it On to the Questions Yay!!

**Maric**

**Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter- If any of you can have crossover ****relationships with guys from another series, be whether they're anime or regular cartoon/TV, who would it be and why?**

Mercury: What is she talking about?

Princess-Galaxy: You guys don't know that you're a TV show?

Moon-Where on Television?

Princess-Galaxy: Yes…well you were but your series ended in Japan and in English well you just don't want to know…

Mars: What happened? Why don't we want to know?

Princess-galaxy: Believe me its horrible

Jupiter: Tell us now!

Princess-Galaxy: Ok well for 1 thing they changed your scenes so that there is no nudity 2 they changed your voices and transformation/attack names and 3 the baddest thing they did was…

Venus: What was it just say it!

Princess-Galaxy: They Made Uranus and Neptune Cousins

Uranus: WHAT those sons of –Beep- are so –beep- and –beep-

Fighter: Ha-ha:P

Princess-galaxy: I don't think you should be laughing you didn't even show up at all

Fighter: What!

Chibi-Chibi-Moon: Chibi Chibi?

Chibi-moon: Let's go to the next question

**Champion of Justice**

**Hahahaha...way funny!**

Princess-Galaxy: Thanks but I didn't write this

Producers: Yes you did!

Princess-Galaxy:P meanies

**Moon-What do you think of Mamoru's Green Jacket? Personally I hate it.**

Moon: I absolutely hate that jacket also its sooo ugly

Tuxedo mask: Usako!

Moon: It's true at least in Crystal Tokyo you don't have it

Tuxedo mask: Yea I know I wonder what happened to it?

-Flashback to before fight-

Usagi: Chibi-Usa take this jacket to the future and hide it somewhere

Chibi-Usa: You got it mama!

-End of Flash back-

Moon: I have no idea…

**Senshi-Why is there no Sailor Earth? Do you think there could be one out there some where?**

Moon: You know I've always wondered that myself maybe we should ask Luna

Luna: Well there was no need for a Sailor Earth Sailor Scouts are women and a Prince was born and he was the heir to earth making him protector of earth which of course you know is Tuxedo Mask

Princess-Galaxy: hey who dragged the cat in here! Security take her away please!

Luna: what this is absurd put me down

Princess-Galaxy: Bye Lune bye

Chibi-Chibi-Moon: Bye!

**Senshi excluding Uranus, cause we all know she's the bad girl of the bunch-You all are such goody too shoes. Is there any juicy gossip to be had or deep dark secrets?**

Uranus: I am not the bad girl

Princess-galaxy: mmm-hm riiiiiighht and I'm crazy

Uranus: you are crazy!

Princess-galaxy no I'm not :P just because you get sent to rehab one time your automatically crazy? I think not

Saturn: Anyway there is this rumor going around that chibi-moon is going out with both Helios and Perru –giggles-

Chibi-moon: I am not :P

Saturn: I didn't say it…

**Saturn & Pluto-Do you guys have any secret crushes, or just crushes in general?**

Chibi-Moon: yea Saturn please do tell :P

Pluto: I don't meet many people so I don't have one

Saturn: me neither sorry

Princes-galaxy: Awww you guys suck

**Uranus-Why do you hate Seiya so much?**

Uranus: 'Cause that _**thing**_ is retarded

Fighter: 'Cause she's a Narrow-minded tomboy

Princess-Galaxy: You know I've actually read some stories on you two as a couple and I can ttly see couple material here lol

Uranus and Fighter: WHAT! Never!

Princess-galaxy: Can't you see it Uranus is a girl that dress like a guy and Fighter is a guy who's real form is a girl

Uranus and Fighter: We would never be together ewww!!

Uranus: Beside I have Michiru

Princess-galaxy: yea whatever I'm still in titled to my option :P

**Mars-How do you feel having your planetary symbol also the symbol for Males?**

Mars: it's the sign for Males… for real… -starts crying- that's not fair

Princess-Galaxy: Its ok it also means strong and Independence

Mars: Ok That's good

**Moon & Mask-What's 'second base' like? LOL!**

Moon: -Blushes-

Tuxedo Mask: -coughs-

Moon: Its interesting…

Tuxedo mask: yea…

Princess-galaxy: LMAO oh that's a great question!

**Chibi Moon-Do any of the other Senshi have children in the future that are Also Sailor Senshi? If so do you think you'll ever bring them to the past with you? Also, is there a huncky super hero there in the future to save you like Tuxedo Mask does for Sailor Moon?**

Chibi-Moon: Even though I'm mad at you for getting me in trouble I'll answer the question-

Everyone listens closely

Chibi-Moon: Well in the future there is

Pluto: No you cannot speak of the future you are forbidden!

Chibi-Moon: Alright Puu

Princess-galaxy: Awww you're a party pooper

Senshi: yea

**SaliorEarth**

**I love this! Thanks for answering my questions, and I'll post some more! Uranus and everyone are hilarious!**

Princess-Galaxy: Thanks Ha you see at least the audience likes it :P

Jupiter: Yea but they not here being treated like dogs

Princess-galaxy: But if I untie you then you guys will run

Venus: I promise you we wont right girls

Everyone: yea!

Princess-Galaxy: Alright Unties them

Everyone: they make a run for it then…

-Lights go out-

-Lights back on-

Venus: What where tied up again!

Princess-Galaxy: See told yah!

Moon: WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Princess-Galaxy: Now where were we oh yea Questions!!!

Everyone else: Awww man

**Just wanted to ask some questions, enjoy!**

Princess-Galaxy: Ok go on you have the floor

**Fighter and Uranus- Why can't you guys get along? ( not that I don't find it**

**funny ) Both of you are so cool, is there is specific reason?**

Fighter and Uranus: Not this again

Princess-galaxy: I still think you guys make a good couple

Fighter: Stop insisting that please! It will never happen!!

Uranus: Yes Never

Princess-Galaxy: -Smiles-

Uranus and Fighter: What is you smiling about?

Princess-Galaxy: Seems like I'm already getting to you… You guys just went 5 minutes without arguing/Killing each-other and your agreeing with each other

Maker: They are aren't they?

Healer: OMG it's the apocalypse run!!!!

**Outer and Inner Senshi- How did you feel when the starlight's left? Did you**

**Think you'd ever see them again?**

Inner Senshi and Outer: we knew we would see each other again

Uranus: Speak for yourself I was glad they left and I never wanted to see them again

Fighter: Yup

Princess-Galaxy: -giggles- you guys agreed with each other again lol this is funny

**Sailor Moon- I know this maybe a little you, -star,star- but honestly where you ****Always oblivious to Fighter's (Seiya) affection for you?**

Moon: Of Course I knew Fighters affections just like everyone else affections friend ones

Princess-Galaxy: -rolls eyes- Usagi please stay in school your not ready to run Crystal Tokyo yet

Moon: ummmm ok… oh and SailorEarth what are the Stars supposed to mean? –Wails!- Awww your calling me a bad name wahhhhhhh!

**Outer Senshi- Do you think you serve as role models to the inner senshi? (You are the coolest ever) How did you react when you found out that Usagi was Sailor moon?**

Pluto: because where older we are put as the responsible ones

Neptune: umm we didn't really expect Sailor Moon to be Usagi but we understand why know

**I'll come back with more questions later, bye!**

Princess-Galaxy: Alright byebye I'll be waiting Say bye Minna

Everyone: -Groans- Bye!

**SailorVampire89x**

**I have a question.**

Princess-Galaxy: Alright go on don't be shy

**Sailor Uranus-is it true that you and Sailor Neptune are a couple?**

Uranus: Yes we are a couple we are both Lesbians and you probably don't know that because those Mother –Beep- in America changed our relationship

**Sailor Moon-if you didn't have Mamuro would you date Seiya?**

Moon: Never I will always have my Mamo-chan beside me and fighter are friends

Princess-Galaxy: Its ok fighter

Fighter: I'm ok thanks –smiles-

Princess-galaxy: yay so I'm gonna set you up with Ur-

Fighter: Don't say it!

Princess-Galaxy: Fine!

**Eltarprince**

**Great story!**

Princess-Galaxy: Thanks

**Minako, how com you fall for almost every boy you see? Is it because of the Alan/Katarina incident back in London?**

Inner-Senshi: London?!

Venus: Hehe –Whispers- Yes it is because of that now don't say anything about that the scouts don't know anything about that got it!

Princess-Galaxy: Hey Venus what are you whispering about with him?

Venus: Nothing…

**Rei, do you practice archery? I know magic isn't the only thing behind Flame Sniper, since you're a miko and most are known for their archery skills.**

Mars: Actually no I don't its just a thing maybe I should try it one time

Princess-Galaxy: Just don't try it with me

**Makoto, why do you always bring up your senpai?**

Jupiter: Ummmm Because everyone remains me of them…I guess

**Ami, who would you rather go out with, Taiki or Ryo?**

Princess-Galaxy: Yea Mercury… :D

Mercury: -Red like a tomato- …-Faints-

Princess-Galaxy: Oh god could someone come help her Please! In the mean time next question!

**All: How would you like it if there were male senshi? Read my story Sailor Sun, a prime example. And everyone, your counterparts:**

**Usagi: Dan, Sailor Sun**

**Ami: Namimaru, Sailor Mariner**

**Rei: Kai, Sailor Phobos**

**Makoto: Sayon, Sailor Ganymede**

**Minako: Lee, Sailor Magellan**

**Haruka: Tenji, Sailor Miranda**

**Michiru: Umimaru, Sailor Triton**

**Setsuna: Shikian, Sailor Charon**

**Hotaru: Shinji, Sailor Phoebe**

**Chibi-Usa: Toya, Sailor Demi-Sun**

**Seiya: Jo, Sailor Star Nova**

**Yaten: Alex, Sailor Star Nebula**

**Taiki: Sorry, only 2 Starlight's in my fic**

Princess-Galaxy: oooo interesting I'll see your story later cool names

Moon: I have my mamo-Chan I don't need a male senshi plus its better with girls

Princess-galaxy: ooohh shut up I mean you never know :P

Maker: its ok I prefer to stick to myself and read

Princess-galaxy: Awww it's ok you can hang with me

Maker: Please I prefer not to

Princess-Galaxy: Hey I just trying to be nice :P

**Manny-cassie-santos**

**scouts ands starlight's: did any of you kind of figure about each others identities way before you found out**

Everyone: No Not really

Luna: There's a magic that protects the scouts true Identities

Princess-Galaxy: I though I threw you out! Guards! you aren't a sailor scout

Luna: But I am in the PSSM one doesn't that count?

Princess-Galaxy: Hmmmm……………umm no it doesn't my show my rules my Luna!!

Princess-galaxy: Thanks for the questions and keep them coming please Much Much MUCH luv! This is your favorite host signing off saying don't forget to review and tune in next time to ask the Sailor Scouts!

* * *


End file.
